Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive power converter, and, more specifically, the present invention relates to a wearable device which presents its own unique serial number through different types of identification elements and their states.
Description of the Related Art
With the rising popularity of wearable devices, applications using wearable devices are becoming more diverse. A body (host) can be connected with a plurality of different wearable devices. In general, whenever a host is connected with a wearable device, the user needs to manually enable the corresponding application of the wearable device which is installed on the host, reducing the user's convenience.